starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Aquaris
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Expansion Region | sector = Sumitra Sector | stelsel = Cvetaen System | zonnen = | manen = | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = | rotatietijd = | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Oceanen | water = | bezienswaardig = | inheemse = Demonsquid Chuhkyvi Gnooroop | gemigreerde = Mensen | taal = | inwoners = | hoofdstad = | munt = | affiliatie= Freeholders }} 250px|thumb|Aquaris Aquaris was een oceaanplaneet gelegen in de Expansion Region in de Sumitra Sector. In de Galactic Civil War was het de thuisbasis van de Freeholders. Geografie, Klimaat & Ligging Aquaris lag in het Cvetaen System, in de Sumitra Sector ten Noordoosten van Coruscant en dichtbij Tierfon. De planeet was volledig bedekt met kolkende, blauwe oceanen. De vulkanische activiteit was onbestaand en daarom speelde al het leven zich op de planeet onder de zeespiegel af waar enorme zeewezens leefden, zoals de Demonsquid en de Gnooroop. Geschiedenis Ooit was Aquaris de thuisplaneet van de Chuckyvi, een waterademend Mensachtig species dat na een ramp naar Iskalon trok. Na hun vertrek bezat Aquaris niet langer een sentient species op de planeet. Net als andere planeten werd Aquaris een doelwit voor commerciële doeleinden in het project waardoor de Expansion Region werd gesticht. Grondstoffen, metalen en ertsen werden op de planeten in de regio gewonnen, net als op Aquaris. Nadat de Expansion Region werd gecontroleerd door de Galactic Senate werd Aquaris terug een vrije planeet, al waren er weinigen die daarom gaven. Rond 0 ABY was Aquaris echter de thuisbasis geworden van de Freeholders onder leiding van Silver Fyre. Deze opstandelingen hadden een basis gemaakt onder water met een platform dat naar boven kon worden gebracht om schepen te herbergen. De Heroes of Yavin reisden naar Aquaris toen bleek dat Base One werd aangevallen door het Empire. Leia had Silver Fyre ontmoet op de Conference of Uncommitted Worlds en wist van haar interesse om de Freeholders te laten aansluiten bij de Rebel Alliance. Luke Skywalker bezat echter nog steeds in informatie die hij had opgedaan tijdens zijn missie op Fondor over de bouw van de Executor. Toen Han Solo vernam dat ze Silver Fyre gingen ontmoeten, werd hij zeer sceptisch aangezien hij haar reputatie kende uit zijn smokkeljaren. Solo stelde voor om R2-D2 met de plannen van de Executor als lokaas te gebruiken en zo Fyre’s ware intentie te achterhalen. Tijdens een reis met Aqua-Skimmers moesten de helden afrekenen met een gevaarlijke Demonsquid. Het bleek dat Kraaken, de 2nd in Command, hen had verraden en van plan was om de plannen te stelen van R2-D2. Maar op de basis wist Leia Kraaken te overmeesteren en de plannen bleven in bezit van de Alliance. Silver Fyre had de helden kunnen overtuigen en sloot zich aan bij de Rebel Alliance. Bron *Classic Star Wars 7 *Classic Star Wars 8 *Traitor's Gambit *Star Wars Gamer 1 *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Essential Atlas – Grid: N-7 + Online Index category:Expansion Region category:Oceaanplaneten category:Leden van de Rebel Alliance